Reunion at Hogwarts!
by aznwitch18
Summary: 15 years after graduation,the trio return to Hogwarts for a reunion. What happens when Draco and Hermione reunite? How will this affect Ron? Read and review! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Only the plot. Read and review!

Chapter 1- Back Again

Hermione Weasley looked at herself in the mirror. She and Ron were getting dressed up for a very special event,their school reunion at  
Hogwarts! Hermione wanted to look extra nice, as she rarely ever got to dress up. She was wearing a long, purple velvet strapless dress, a necklace dripping with diamonds, matching earrings and gleaming silver bracelets on her wrists. Her soft hair was pulled up  
into a bun, with a few curls hanging loose around her face for a bit of an elegant touch. She had also placed a small white flower behind  
her ear, and sprayed on a small amount of French vanilla perfume.

Ron had emerged from the bathroom, looking very handsome in formal black robes. His shaggy red hair was combed, and he looked  
ready to go. Hermione smiled at him as he came into their bedroom.

"Are you all set?" She asked. Ron nodded, opening his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He stared at his wife with such  
admiration that he appeared to be speechless.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"You look...amazing," Ron answered lamely. There really were no words to describe Hermione's appearance.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, "you look quite handsome yourself."

She kissed Ron, and then put on her cloak. Ron did the same, and then the two of them apparated to meet Harry and Ginny.

Soon afterwards, the four of them had arrived at the school. Harry had an arm around a shivering and pregnant Ginny Potter, who was  
dressed in an simple but classy red satin gown, her stomach bulging underneath it. She was in her last month of pregnancy and was  
expecting a third child.

"I can't believe I forgot my cloak," she said with a groan.

"We're almost there," Harry replied.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione said. "I wonder who will be there!"

"Let's hope Malfoy forgot to come," Ron muttered as they entered the castle.

As soon as Hermione stepped inside, she felt completely overwhelmed by the strong sense of all the memories of her earlier years that  
were still fresh inside of her mind.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I remember everything..."

Ron squeezed her hand. "This is where we first met," he said.

"No," Harry replied, "you two met on the train. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron agreed. "How could I have forgotten that?"

They entered the great hall, and Hermione's heart leapt with excitement. The place was filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces, and  
everyone in the room was very well dressed, just as they were.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!"

They turned around to see Neville Longbottom rushing over to greet them. They already knew that Neville was the Herbology professor  
at the school, so Neville didn't need to tell them anything new and exciting.

"Wow, you guys look so different! Especially you, Ginny!" He said, looking at her round stomach.

"Yes," Ginny replied, smiling widely, "Lily and James are getting a new baby brother!"

"How exciting!" Neville said. "And how have you been, Harry? I'm sorry we lost touch."

"That's alright," Harry replied. "I'm fine, thanks!"

"You guys will never believe this," Neville said, "but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm getting married!"

Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Wow," Harry said, "that's brilliant! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Neville replied with a grin.

"Who are you marrying?" Ginny asked.

"Luna Lovegood," he answered. "She's over there."

Harry and Ginny turned their heads. Luna was over by the drinks, helping herself to champagne. She was wearing a light blue dress, and  
her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She was also wearing dangly carrot earrings.

"Yeah, I know," Neville said, seeing the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces, "I couldn't make her take them off."

Ginny giggled. Harry smiled, and clapped a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Well good for you, mate," he said, "it's good to know you've found someone. When is the wedding?"

"Actually," Neville replied, "it's in two weeks. You guys are all invited, of course. If you'd like to come."

"We'd _love _to!" Ginny said. "Wouldn't we, dear?" She added to Harry. He nodded.

"Of course we would," he agreed. "Sure, we'll come!"

Neville grinned. "Excellent," he said. "I'll send you all an owl with the invitations. Anyway, I've got to talk to Dean. I'll see you around!"

He went off. Harry saw Ron talking excitedly to Seamus, and Ginny chatting to Parvati and Lavender. Hermione must have gone  
somewhere else around the great hall, because he couldn't see her anywhere.

Meanwhile, Hermione was talking to Angelina Johnson.

"Angelina! It's been so long!" Hermione said, hugging her tightly. Angelina hugged her back.

"I know!" She agreed. Hermione let go, and looked at Angelina's outfit. She was wearing a very stylish soft yellow satin dress.

"You look beautiful," she told her.

"Thanks," Angelina said. "So do you! What are you doing these days?"

"Well, I'm a healer at Saint Mungo's hospital," Hermione replied. Angelina looked impressed.

"Wow, that's great!" She said. "How is that going?"

"It's going fine..." Hermione replied, but suddenly she couldn't speak. Standing quite close to them was a tall, pale wizard with soft light  
blonde hair falling attractively around his face. He was wearing formal black robes similar to Ron's, and he was talking to a witch who  
looked horribly like Pansy Parkinson.

"Who are you looking at?" Angelina asked, but Hermione didn't answer. The man was coming towards her now, with a sly look on his  
face.

"Hello, Hermione." 


	2. A Conversation with Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Only the plot. Read and review!

A/N: thanks for the reviews so far! Keep reviewing and I'll write more chapters:)

Chapter 2- A Conversation with Malfoy

Hermione had suddenly realized who he was.

"Malfoy?"

He nodded, and grinned at her. Hermione glanced at Angelina, who looked surprised. What on earth was Malfoy doing, talking to  
them? And why had he called her 'Hermione'?

"You look better than I've ever seen you before, Hermione," Malfoy said, "what made you suddenly realize how ugly you were?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "And why are you calling me 'Hermione'? Shouldn't you be calling me 'Weasley'?"

"Oh yeah," Malfoy said, "you're Weasel King's wife. Can I call you Weasel Queen, then?"

"No," Hermione snapped. "Come on, Malfoy. This isn't school. We're older now, why can't we be civilized? Besides, Voldemort is  
dead. All the houses are reunited now."

"Yeah, Malfoy, give her a break," Angelina cut in, "it's been fifteen years since you last saw her. There's no need for rudeness."

"God, you two are stupid," Malfoy said, "of course I know the houses are reunited. Can't I be allowed to joke around?"

"And you think making fun of my husband is funny?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Well, he IS Weasel King," Malfoy answered with a smirk. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, alright," Malfoy gave in. "I can be nice to you for a change."

"That's good news," Hermione said. Malfoy grinned again, and looked her up and down.

"Your dress is nice," he told her. "It reminds me of the one you wore to the yule ball."

"Yeah, Ron said this colour suits me."

"It does. How is life with the Weasley?"

"It's good. We have two children, a daughter called Rose and a son called Hugo."

"God...Weasley, a father. That's hard to believe," Malfoy said. Hermione smiled.

"So what about you? Do you have a family?"

"Yeah, I have a son called Scorpius. I'm not sure where my wife is, though. I should introduce you two."

"When were you married?"

"About five years ago."

Hermione's heart suddenly dropped. She had completely forgotten that Malfoy was married. But wait..why was her heart dropping,  
anyway? It wasn't like she'd ever had any feelings for him. Or had she?

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked. "You look kind of funny."

"Oh," Hermione answered, breaking her train of thought. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Hey look, it's your husband," Malfoy said. Hermione looked around, and saw Ron in a deep conversation with Lavender Brown.  
Hermione felt strange as she watched her husband talk with his old girlfriend.

"I wonder what they're talking about," he said. "Didn't they use to go out?"

"Yeah, but that was only because Ron wanted to make me jealous," Hermione replied. "But whatever. I'm way over that."

Malfoy nodded. "Want to get a drink with me?" He asked. "It's getting kind of hot in here." Hermione thought he saw him check her  
body out, his eyes glancing over her hips and chest.

The two of them walked over to the table where people were serving themselves drinks. Malfoy looked around and caught his wife's  
eye. Hermione looked over at her, too, and saw that she was a thin, pretty woman with long shiny blonde hair and green eyes.

"Alexandra!" Malfoy called to her. Alexandra looked up and saw her husband. She made her way through the people around them,  
and came up to Malfoy and Hermione with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Alexandra, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Grang...I mean Weasley. She was a classmate of mine when I went here."

"It's nice to meet you," Alexandra said to Hermione, as she shook her hand. Hermione smiled back, but felt slightly envious. Malfoy's wife was so pretty, it was almost sickening. There was no way Malfoy would ever think of her as gorgeous like that.

"Alexandra is a model," Malfoy explained. Oh, so _that's _why she was so pretty, Hermione thought. Alexandra was looking very  
angelic in a soft white strapless dress, with diamond earrings hanging from her ears. Malfoy slipped his arm around her waist and kissed  
her cheek. Hermione quickly sipped some of her champagne, not knowing what else to do. Where was Ron when she needed him?

"There you are, Hermione!" Someone said from behind her. Hermione turned around to see Harry, and smiled at him.

"Have you been looking for me?" She asked. Harry was about to answer, but he stared at Malfoy instead.

"Why on earth are you talking to him?" He whispered. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, he just decided to be nice to me. That's all."

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said, interrupting their whispering. "It's been a long time."

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry replied, without smiling at him. "How is life treating you?"

"Very well, thanks," Malfoy said. "Have you met my gorgeous wife, Alexandra?"

Harry looked at the witch beside him. She was almost as tall as Malfoy. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"So _you're _Harry Potter!" She said. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Alexandra's a model for one of the top most popular fashion companies in France," Malfoy bragged. "I met her there three years after  
I graduated during a trip in Paris."

"That's nice," Harry said. "I hope you two have a nice life together. C'mon, Hermione, let's go find your husband."

"I'll see you around, Malfoy," Hermione said over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Alright, then," Malfoy replied, watching his old classmates go.

Harry and Hermione met up with Dean and Seamus, who were chatting to Ginny and Ron.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Seamus complimented. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Seamus, and Dean!" Hermione said, hugging them both. "I've missed you!"

"We were just talking about Neville and Luna's wedding," Ginny explained, "they're coming, too!"

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?" Dean said. "I never thought I'd see _Neville _get married!"

"I know," Hermione replied. She looked over her shoulder once more at Malfoy and his wife, who were now talking to people she didn't  
recognize. _Stop it, _she thought to herself, _you have no right to feel like this about him. You never even LIKED him. But why now?  
You were never friends with him. You should be happy about Ron. You're supposed to be in love with HIM..._

But Hermione just ended up leaving the castle feeling confused and even a little different.


	3. A Day In Diagonalley

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Only the plot. Read and review!

Chapter 3 - A day in Diagonalley

One week later, Hermione woke up to the bright morning sunlight. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Ron was still fast asleep next to her, snoring quietly. She smiled at him, and got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake him up.

She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top, and brushed her light brown hair up into a high ponytail.  
_  
Today's a good day to go shopping,_ Hermione thought, as she looked out of the window.

"Mummy!"

She looked over at the door to see her six year old daughter, Rose, standing in the entrance holding a stuffed animal.

"Good morning, honey," Hermione said, "are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Rose replied.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Don't bother your daddy, now, he's still sleeping."

"'Kay," Rose agreed. She waited for her mother to come out of the room with her, and Hermione closed the door behind them.

"Good morning you two," Ginny said, as Hermione and Rose entered the kitchen. Ginny was eating a bowl of cereal. Her stomach was  
now so big that it was difficult for her to sit down at the table without knocking it over, so she had to sit down at the counter.

"Goodness, Gin," Hermione said, "how many more days until you're due?"

"Any time next week," Ginny replied. "You can never be accurate with babies."

"I can agree with that," Hermione said, remembering the day when Hugo was born. She was in the hospital at work, helping someone,  
when all of a sudden she had to go into a hospital room herself.

"So what are your plans for today?" Ginny asked, draining the milk in her bowl and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I think I'm going to Diagonalley," Hermione answered. "It's a nice day for it. Do you think I should bring Rose and Hugo?"

"Why not?" Ginny said. "Unless Ron's not coming. Then he can look after them. They're his children too."

"Yeah, he could," Hermione agreed. "I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"What do you want to ask me?"

It was Ron. He had just entered the kitchen, running a hand through his unbrushed red hair and yawning widely.

"Oh, you're up!" Hermione said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to look after Rose and Hugo today. I was planning to go to  
Diagonalley to get a few things."

"Sure," Ron replied. "What time are you leaving?"

"After breakfast," Hermione answered. "I'm just going to make Rose some toast and then I'll make something for myself."

"Alright," Ron said, and seated himself next to his sister.

Half an hour later, Hermione had finished eating and was ready to go out. She kissed Ron goodbye and apparated to Diagonalley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione arrived in the busy streets of Diagonalley. Everyone seemed happy that the sun was out and was chatting enthusiastically.She wandered down the streets a bit, looking into the windows of stores.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione had bought herself a new book to read and decided to go into the Three Broomsticks to start it.

She entered the cafe, and bought herself some butterbeer and a pastry. After finding a good table, she sat down and opened her book.

She was just about to read the first sentence when a shadow fell over her table. Hermione looked up with curiosity, and was shocked to  
see that it was Draco Malfoy!

"Hello, Hermione," Malfoy said, "I thought it was you I saw over here. Mind if I join you?"

"Hi, Malfoy! Or should I call you Draco?"

"You can call me Draco," he answered, "it's alright now. We're not in school anymore, remember?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I remember," she replied. Draco took the seat in front of her, and smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I just thought it would be a nice day to go shopping," She answered.

"Ahh," Draco replied. "You're actually doing female things now, are you? Not just studying all the time like you used to."

"I don't need to study," Hermione said.

"I know," Draco replied. "So what do you do these days instead?"

"I'm a healer at St. Mungo's hospital," Hermione answered. Draco nodded in approval.

"That must be a tough job," he said. Hermione nodded too.

"Sometimes it is," she replied, "some days I just don't feel like going at all."

"I know that feeling," Draco agreed. "So, are you going to Longbottom's wedding? That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione said. "I'm going. I suppose you aren't?"

"Nah," Draco answered, "think about it. Could you imagine ME at LONGBOTTOM'S wedding?"

Hermione actually giggled, it was so hard to believe. It was like imagining her and Draco getting married!

"I know," Draco said, smirking. "Luna Longbottom! I think that makes her sound even nuttier."

Hermione giggled harder, even though she knew it wasn't nice. Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione laughing.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" He asked. "I know it might sound kind of...nutty..."

Hermione tried to keep a straight face. "Sure," she answered. "What's up?"

"Well. I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like a retard, but I have to be honest with you."

He hesitated. Hermione waited anxiously. What was he going to say?

"I think you're freaking beautiful."

Hermione stared at him in complete shock. She wasn't even sure if she had heard him properly, she was that stunned! She could feel her  
cheeks blushing, and her mouth falling open unattractively.

"I know, you probably wouldn't expect me to say that," Draco said, "but you've changed so much. I really think you're gorgeous."

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Hermione asked, completely stunned.

Draco just laughed. "You heard me, didn't you?" He answered. "I just told you what I think of you."

"I'm sorry...what was it?"

"I said I think that you're gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...," Hermione said. "I'm..flattered, I really am. I think you're..handsome, and different, and..you've just changed so much!"

Draco nodded. "When Voldemort died, I knew it was going to be different. I guess it was his death that changed me."

"Or maybe you changed yourself."

The two of them smiled at each other. Then Draco broke the silence by saying, "would you like to get together sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Hermione agreed.

"Alright then," Draco said, "I'll give you my address. Send me an owl, okay?"

"I will," Hermione promised. She watched Draco take out a piece of paper from a small notebook and a pen out of his pocket, and  
wrote down his address. He handed Hermione the piece of paper.

"Well, I think I should be going," he said, "I've got some things to pick up. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day," Hermione replied, and smiled as she watched him go.


End file.
